Knocked out
by MissCera
Summary: A one shot about what happens when Draco and Hermione tell everyone about their relationship. Complete Part two is up.


**Another story about Draco and Hermione**

 **Be careful what you wish for and watch what you say. You never know who is around.**

 **Warning: tad bit a swearing, violence, no lemons and possible bad grammar. I was slightly intoxicated while writing this. Adds charm. Anyways...**

 **enjoy.**

"I heard from some Hufflepuffs that Granger is with Malfoy."

"Shite. Ya joking right?"

"Mate I heard the same thing."

"What about Weasley?"

"Apparently they have been broken up for awhile and she had no intention of getting back with him."

"Harsh."

Ron Weasley shook in rage as he listened on to the conversations in the Great Hall. There was no way, no way in hell that his Hermione, his girl, was with the ferret. Not bloody likely.

Harry Potter scratched the back of his head as he searched for his girl best friend who was late this morning. _'Of all the mornings to be late for breakfast, you choose today. Gods Hermione, where are you?'_ He thinks to himself, silently praying that she wasn't with the blonde male that is in the center of this weeks rumor mill. He watches as his best friend stills slightly. Groaning Harry turns the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Fuck."

Hermione stood there with her hand intertwined with his. She feels a slight tug as he continues to walk forward. A blush takes over her face as she allows Draco to pull her to the Slytherin table. They had agreed, telling his friends would be easier and less of a headache rather than telling the Gryffindors. She could see some of the smirks of Draco's friends as they approached them. "Well its about bloody time you two finally come out in the open." Blaise Zabini says loudly giving a court nod.

Theo Nott smirks while elbowing Pansy Parkinson. She sneers before tossing a handful of galleons onto the table in front of him. "Just had to start dating her huh Draco. Couldn't wait a bit longer so I could win the bet. Damn you Granger. Damn. You." Parkinson says with a huff. Hermione blushes as she flips a stray hair over her shoulder. Malfoy cocks an eyebrow and retorts,

"What did I say about betting on other people's love life?" Pansy smiles and lets out a frustrated grunt.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? With the war over and peace throughout the world, we are getting terribly bored." Theo smirks as he nods in agreement.

"Regardless, thank you Granger for finally letting Draco get his way. We were all getting tired of him moping around the common room. I was this close to taking him out of his misery." Nott says laughing loudly before pocketing his winnings. Zabini takes Hermione by the hand and kisses her knuckles. Hermione laughs at the bold Slytherins as they laugh and continue to talk around her. She was surprised at how well they were taking her and Draco being together. Malfoy smiles at her before kissing her cheek. A blush creeps onto her face as more Slytherins come up to her and shake her hand.

 _'Draco was right, they are loyal to their own, and since Draco was at the top, the rest would fall in line behind him.'_ She thought to herself before looking behind her. The stares and whispers of the other students were getting hard to ignore. Her eyes went directly towards the spot where her and her friends have been for the past 7 years. She smiled weakly as her eyes met with Ginny Weasley who was smirking and giving her a thumbs up. Next was Harry Potter. He honestly looked like he was going to be sick as he nodded towards the problem. She gulped before looking at the redhead she knew who would have the hardest time accepting. She stared at his back, taking notice that he was shaking slightly. Gripping her boyfriends hand makes Malfoy stop talking as he looks at her. He follows her eyes towards the Gryffindors. He cocks an eyebrow before rubbing her arm in the comforting way. The rest of the Slytherins stop their conversations to look towards the table.

"Well might as well get it over with." Nott says taking a bite of toast. Zabini nods in agreement.

"Like the muggles say, quick like a Bandaid." Zabini says while nodding his head and crossings his arms. Pansy laughs slightly before putting in her two cents in.

"Don't worry Granger, we will be here if the rest of the Gryffindors don't agree with what their princess is doing. Good luck." Malfoy shoots the bird at her before pulling Hermione slightly towards the Gryffindor table. She feels her heart start to beat faster and faster the closer they get. Once pass the Ravenclaws table they were directly in front of the rest of the Golden trio. Hermione smiles slightly.

"Hey guys. Figured I would come properly introduce Draco to you. We are together now." She says while smiling. Ginny grins before opening her palm towards Seamus and Dean.

"Pay up." Both guys groan before handing over coin bags to the redhead girl. She laughs as she grabs the bags from them. Malfoy cocks an eyebrow.

"Seriously weaslette?" Malfoy says as he watches her count her winnings.

"What? Is it morally wrong to bet on a close friends love life? Maybe. Do I feel bad because I won? Hell no. Thank you boys and thank you Malfoy. About time you had the balls to get with her. Was starting to think that never would happen." The youngest Weasley says giggling to herself. Harry looks at his girlfriend in shock.

"Did you know Gin?" He asks while looking between her and the couple in front of him.

"Eh I had a pretty good idea where our lovely Hermione was spending her spare time." Ginny says winking towards her best friend. Hermione blushes before smiling at the young redhead.

"Weren't planning on saying anything huh Ginevra? Was just going to let me continue to hold a flame for her while she was rolling in the sack with a slimy Death Eater. Bet you all had a good laugh." Ron Weasley says quietly before turning to look at the couple behind him. He scoffs before standing up. Hermione stands in front of Malfoy looking up at her ex. Malfoy narrows his eyes at the redhead before saying,

"Easy Weasley, someone will get the wrong idea. Don't want to cause a fight over something as minuscule as an misunderstanding. What did you mean to say again?" He grits his teeth as Hermione tenses up, trying to hold both of them back. Everyone becomes silent as Ron and Draco stare at each other while Hermione stand between them. She whips her head towards Harry and Ginny asking wordlessly for their help. The two jump up before going over to the two men having a wordless battle.

"Oh there was no misunderstanding Malfoy. You are a slimy Death Eater who somehow gotten the attention of Hermione. And if the slut will open her legs for you, just means she will for anyone. Isn't that right Hermione. Did you finally open your legs for someone? Someone like him? Couldn't stand the thought of being with me but the second we break up, he comes around and you jump on his traitorous dick. How does it feel to be a Slytherin slut Hermione? Do they all take turns on you? Have you been passed around? I'm right aren't I." He finishes with a shout. His face was completely red and he was shaking with rage. Malfoy stares at him with fury. He starts to respond before feeling his girlfriends hand on his arm. He looks down slightly at her before taking a step back.

Hermione Granger looks up at the redhead with a smile. Harry and Ginny both take a step back as they watched in concern. Ron Weasley fucked up. They knew it, the Slytherins knew it, the entire hall, the teachers, hell even the ghosts knew it.

 ** _WHACK_**

 ** _THUMP_**

Ronald Weasley fell to the floor knocked out. Hermione Granger gripped her fist before standing over the bloody idiot. She kicked his body before saying a simple, "fuck you."

She walked away from the Gryffindors her anger shooting off from her. The raw magic coming from her blew out a few lights before blowing the doors open and almost off the hinges. The Slytherins cheered as she disappeared from the hall. Malfoy took off after her while McGonagall yells out over the choirs of cheering Slytherins,

"DETENTION MISS GRANGER!"

"WAY TO GO GRANGER!"

"FUCK WEASLEY!"

"DO IT AGAIN!"

Harry and Ginny look at each other before looking down at the sleeping redhead.

"Eh she beat me to it." Ginny says before going back to her seat. Harry snorts before waving his wand over his best friend.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_. Cmon Ron." He sighs walking toward the exit. Soon followed by Poppy Pomfrey towards the hospital wing who called out over her shoulder,

"Do I really need to heal him? He had it coming to him."

"Dear god woman of course." McGonagall answered shaking her head. She pinches her nose before looking over at the head of Slytherin house. "Serverus?" The black hair teacher let's out a chuckle before finally letting out the loudest laugh Minerva has ever heard. Well at least in his case.

"50 points to Gryffindor!" He calls out holding onto his sides and falling out of his chair. The other teachers around chuckle awkwardly before turning back to their food.

The sounds of the Slytherins cheering and clapping faded as Blaise wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah got to love Gryffindor drama in the morning. Haven't had a laugh like that in such a long time." Theo nodded while sitting up from falling over in laughter.

"My sides hurt. Pansy, you all right there?" He asked looking at the witch who was blushing and standing abruptly.

"I need to go change clothes." She said taking off. Blaise cocked an eyebrow before it dawned on him.

"She pissed herself from laughing." Blaise chuckles and Theo shook his head. Then they both get silent. Even though Granger punched Weasley, he didn't receive enough justice from what he said about their best friend and their best friends girl. They were going to have to fix that. They looked at each other with a mutual understanding. Ronald Weasley was in for a rough time.

"Well at least she knocked him out." Theo says before taking a bite of his eggs. Blaise chuckled before looking at the doors of the Great Hall silently hoping that the two Head students were okay.

 **And that's it! What did you think? Let me know if you want more. Just wanted a little one shot. First time doing it. Sequel? Ya? No? Much love**

 **xo**

 **Cera**


End file.
